That Hair
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: In which Lucian finds out what that cowlick is really for. EliteUnderShipping.


**Author's Note: It has happened...I wrote a Lucian and Will fic that isn't shippy OAO. This time it's EliteUnderShipping (Lucian/Aaron), which is a new pairing of mine that caught my interest alongside Masquerade (Lance/Will) and Ignition (Flint/Volkner). I wrote this fic for the EliteUnderShipper's club on Deviantart (the theme being April Fools) and I hope I did a good job with keeping the characters in character along with writing this shipping. This is my first time writing for this ship so I apologize if I got anything wrong..! As usual, concrit is welcome as are any other reviews so don't be afraid to leave one! **

**Note: The idea for this fic came from Hetalia...more specifically; Italy's haircurl being an erogonous zone XD**

**Now for the disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters, places, etc. ALL CREDIT GOES TO GAMEFREAK/NINTENDO/THE POKEMON COMPANY/ whoever else owns it.**

**Title: That Hair (will probably get renamed)**

**Rating: T+**

**Characters/Pairings: Lucian/Aaron, implied Flint/Volkner, Will and Karen.**

**Warnings: Slight language and adult situations.**

* * *

"...You're not serious?" Lucian said; eyes widening as he looked at his brother, dumbfounded.

"Of course I'm serious, Lucian! There's no other explanation for it," Will said, placing his hands on his hips as Lucian continued to stare at him.

"Your logic makes no sense, it's just not possible," he said, trying to reason with the shorter psychic in front of him, only to fail miserably.

"It is possible; just tug on it and see! " Will said cheerfully, "how can you go wrong?"

"But he doesn't like it when other people touch his hair," Lucian said, not liking this idea at all.

Will sighed, now rather annoyed. "Lucian," he said sternly, "if you don't take risks, then you'll never know; and if you never know, you'll regret it, and become annoyed that you didn't do it when you have the chance! Besides; if you don't do it and someone else tugs on that piece of hair...who knows what they'll do to him when he reacts~"

Lucian frowned, not liking the idea of someone else taking advantage of the young bug-type elite in question. "Alright, fine; but if it doesn't work, I will get you back," he said before leaving the room, not noticing the smirk forming on Will's face.

"Now the fun begins!" a voice rang out, causing Will to jump as a certain red afro-haired man entered the room.

"So is everything ready to go?" Flint asked, unable to keep the grin off of his face as the psychic nodded.

"We just need someone to film it," Will said as Karen peered in, as if on cue, with a camera in hand.

"I'm ready to go~," she said as the trio exchanged grins.

"Then let the fun begin! I can't wait to see the look on Lucian's face!" Flint said, grinning rather hard as the trio left the room.

"What would be funnier is if it actually worked," Will said.

"Pfft please; there's no way a piece of hair can be an erogenous zone!" Flint replied, waving off Will's comment. "Which is why it'll be funny to see Lucian all flustered when he realizes it doesn't work, and see Aaron creeped out at the same time; the perfect April Fool's joke!"

"...are you _sure_ you weren't dropped on your head as a baby?" Karen asked as Will snickered, earning an indignant look from the afro-haired wonder.

"Of course I wasn't!" he replied indignantly as Will grinned.

"The afro blocked the fall," he quipped, now laughing as Flint tried to grab him.

Karen sighed, soon smacking the two upside the head as she led them towards a hallway, ignoring their whines of protest. The three soon ducked into a nearby closet as Aaron came towards them, the latter humming to himself as he headed for his room. He was happy that the training session with his pokemon went well and all he needed now was a little more time, and he would be prepared to take on Cynthia again in a rematch; and this time, he would win.

The bug-type elite was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice a certain psychic master heading for him; the two ending up colliding in the hallway within minutes.

"Are you alright?" Lucian asked, holding the boy carefully so he wouldn't fall over.

Aaron looked up upon hearing Lucian's voice, cheeks flushing brightly as he looked to the position they were in.

"I-I'm fine," Aaron replied a bit breathlessly, soon realizing his error and putting on one of his cheerful smiles, not noticing the small, pink flush forming on the elder elite's face.

Lucian nodded, soon letting go of the smaller once his mind regained its focus on the task at hand.

"So, what brings you all the way here? I thought you would be in your study," Aaron said; the stray, out of place cowlick bouncing lightly as the smaller looked up at Lucian.

"I came to see you, actually," Lucian replied; cheeks flushing again as his eyes fell upon that stray piece of hair, all the while wondering if his brother had a valid point for once.

"You did? What about?" Aaron asked, feeling rather happy that the psychic master, who also happened to be his secret crush, would actively seek him out for something.

_But what could he want with me? Does he want to train? Hang out? _As these questions plagued the smaller one's mind, Aaron failed to notice that Lucian was talking again.

"...So that's what I wanted to know," Lucian finished, blinking as the other seemed to be rather spaced out. "Aaron?"

"Huh?" the bug-type elite replied vacantly, staring at the other with a rather cute, clueless expression.

Lucian sighed lightly. "I wanted to know about that piece of hair of yours and was wondering if you could tell me about it," he asked again, feeling his cheeks flush at having to ask such a strange question.

"My hair..? You mean this?" Aaron asked, touching the cowlick gently as the elder nodded. "Why do you want to know about it?"

"W-well I thought it looked a bit unusual, not that it's a bad thing..! It's rather nice, in fact," Lucian said, tripping over his words as the smaller looked at him curiously; those bright green eyes examining the other's every move and expression.

Will sighed as he watched the scene from a crack in the closet door, ignoring Flint's snickers and Karen's attempt to whack the fire user upside the head.

"Do you want them to hear us?" she hissed angrily as Flint continued to snicker.

"But it's funny!" he replied with a grin, earning another smack from the dark-type master.

"Will the both of you pipe down?" Will murmured quietly as the other two fell silent, Flint soon snickering again.

"What now, Flint?" Karen asked, irritated as the red head turned to her.

"He said 'Will' you? Get it?" Both Will and Karen sighed in exasperation, ignoring Flint as he laughed quietly over the pun in favour of watching the two in the hallway.

"So why do you want to see it?" Aaron asked again, interrupting the other who by this point looked rather flustered.

"...I wanted to know if it... _did_ anything."

"Did anything?" he asked in confusion as the elder elite nodded.

"Though I suppose the only way to know would be to touch it," Lucian murmured, now eyeing that strand as the smaller ones eyes widened in realization.

"Oh this..! It doesn't do anything!" Aaron replied quickly, backing away as his hands blocked the cowlick from view. This earned a raised eyebrow from the elder as well as confused looks from the elites in the closet.

"Then would you mind, if I touched it?" he asked, a hand now reaching to that stray piece of hair as Aaron backed away further.

"It does nothing, I swear..!" he protested quickly, now trying desperately to keep the elder away. The _last_ person he wanted to find out about his little, 'problem' was Lucian; even if it meant keeping him away like he was doing now. It was bad enough Bugsy knew about it, but if his crush found out...he didn't want to think about it.

What Aaron _didn't_ count on, was how _stubborn_ the other was; nor did he count on how _small_ the hallway was once the other cornered him against the wall, a slight triumphant smirk on his face as he lightly took a hold of that cowlick. As if in an instant, Aaron froze in place; tensing up as Lucian slowly rubbed that cowlick between his fingers, his movements slow and gentle as if he were caressing it lightly. The way they moved up and down gently, and with such grace, was enough to send waves of pleasure through Aaron's body, causing the smaller to slump slightly against the wall and give into the others touch. But just as it began, Lucian pulled away, an odd, embarrassed look on his features as he looked at the now flushed and slightly aroused smaller elite.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't think," Lucian began, stammering lightly as Aaron looked up to him through slightly half lidded eyes, wondering why the other stopped when he was feeling _so_ good.

"Lucian," the smaller began, frowning lightly as Lucian continued to ramble on.

"When Will told me, I didn't think it would work-"

"Lucian-"

"But I had to find out; though I didn't think it would go _that_ far,"

"Lucian..!"

"But then when you relaxed like that, I couldn't help it; but I shouldn't have,"

"LUCIAN!" Aaron shouted, catching the psychic's attention as he moved forward from the wall. "It's alright so relax," he muttered, the effects from before still clouding his mind as Lucian started to apologise again.

"But I shouldn't have! I was taking advantage of you, and it wasn't right," Lucian protested, his words soon trailing off as the smaller stood in front of him, beckoning Lucian to bend down so that they were face level.

"I told you; it's alright," Aaron murmured as he looked directly into Lucian's eyes, silencing the other with a kiss when the latter tried to protest once more. After a few seconds of staring at Aaron in surprise, Lucian finally got the hint and returned the kiss; the kiss itself soon growing deeper and more passionate as Lucian pushed the smaller up against the wall. It wasn't long before the elder's hands soon found their way over Aaron's torso and under his shirt, earning a moan from the smaller as Lucian pried his lips open with one swish of his tongue. The two remain lip-locked for what felt like hours; tongues fighting for dominance before the two broke apart; Aaron panting for breath with Lucian staring down at him.

"...shall we take this back to your room or mine?" Lucian murmured, noticing the smaller ones arousal as well as his own.

"M-my room is closer," Aaron panted, looking up to the other with needy eyes. This was all Lucian needed to scoop the smaller into his arms and carry Aaron to his room, in which neither would leave for the next few hours.

Will, Karen, and Flint, however, remained in the closet; each now wearing a rather shocked expression.

"...I didn't think it would work," Flint murmured in amazement before the other two shared a look.

"Who would've thought _Flint _would have a bright idea?" Karen replied in amazement as Will chimed in.

"This means that Eusine will capture Suicune, and the world will end," he said in a rather grim tone as the red head frowned at them both.

"I can have bright ideas too, you know!" Flint protested as the other two waved him off.

"So, what do we do now?" Will asked, looking to Karen and Flint for ideas.

"... Go and follow in order to capture sexy times on camera?"

"Why not? We got nothing better to do since Lance is gone anyway," Will replied, following Karen out the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Flint called out, hurrying after the two. "I might get ideas for what to do with Volkner tonight!"

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? See anything that needs to be improved or corrected? Just leave a review! Thank you for reading! ^_^  
**


End file.
